The Prophecy of the Four
by DreamSpirit17
Summary: The clan are in turmoil. Four, brave young cats with unthinkable power in their paws are born, for they could bring peace to the warring clans, But must brave, the unknown, undiscovered, stand strong thought love and betrayal. These cats will risk it all. (Full description in story, it's too long) R and R! :3
1. Chapter 1, Prolouge

She was wise cat. She had sleek blue gray fur, much like Bluestar had had. In fact, she was a descendant of Bluestar, and one of the wisest, fairest, and most just of leaders that had even came to StarClan. And her name was MorningStar. But this is not her story. The real story, a story that would become elder's tales moons and moons afterward. First, you must know how it all began.  
_

Morningstar sat beside her loyal medicine cat Nightsky, a small gray cat with soft midnight eyes. "Morningstar?" asked the gray medicine cat. "Yes?" replied her former leader "Well," began Nightsky "I have been feeling, this- well I suppose it is tension." she continued "Like suppressed anger. Like all the hate and regret of the Dark Forest is going to the clans. Did notice the leaders and warriors are all so irritable? And that 5 battles have been fought in the same moon, spilling much blood and sending Thisleflower, Tinypaw, Lightfur, and Grasspelt to Starclan? So many lives have been lost. Something is going to happen I'm certain-" She cut off abruptly. Nightsky's dark eyes brightened and turned silver. She turned to her shocked leader and whispered is a frighteningly quiet voice,

" Much blood has formed a rushing tide of hate, threatening the fall of clans.

The song of a lark, mysterious flight, blazing shadow and a heart that soars will rise to meet this wave of hate

and let it recede into peace. "

"A prophecy!" Moringstar was in awe "I must send a sign!" She closed her eyes slowly and murmured "I hope this goes well. The Prophecy of the Four."


	2. Chapter 2, Larkkit

Larkkit turned over. Bright light shimmered in from the sun outside of the soft mossy nursery of ThunderClan. Echokit could faintly be heard outside of Larkkit's little bubble of slumber.

"LARKKIT!" yelped Echokit, jabbing her with a small silver paw. "Open your eyes! Please? It's so lonely…" begged Echokit. " _Your sister…..needs you…" _The whisper rang in Larkkit's ears. She wondered who it was… "_Oh, not to worry, sweet kit. I lived long ago, when the legendary __Firestar__ was but a kit himself!" _The voice chuckled lightly. "_We will meet one day, young kit, but now is your time. You will shine brighter than any other cat in __ThunderClan__! Good luck, sweet kit, and farewell…" _The voice faded Larkkit was left to wonder. Perhaps it was time. Her eyes fluttered and opened.

Larkit's eyes fluttered, and opened. Her mother, Willowfur licked her ear. Echokit purred. "Finally!" Larkkit looked at the world before her in wonder. Echokit lay in front of her. _She is so pretty! But she looks different, not much like mother. _Willowfur was dark gray, with vivid blue eyes, which were the only trait she and Echokit shared. A paw shoved her playfully, and Larkkit burst out of her daydreaming thoughts. "Stop staring, mousebrain!" teased Echokit softly "Let's go look around camp!"

Larkkit batted the leaf. Her father, Grayheart had taken a large, soft leaf and suspended it to the nursery roof with cobweb that was left over from Silverberry's storage._ I'm going to be the best warrior is the whole clan!_ With that thought, determination surged thought her veins. Larkkit pawed the dirt floor, then with a burst of speed, she sprang at the leaf, and landed, the leaf shredded under her strong, but still kit paws. "That one's a fighter!" chucked Grayheart. _I'm a fighter!_ Pride made her pelt glow with happiness. "In fact, this little warrior needs food. Warrior food!" Her father padded to the side of the nursery, and reveled from under some moss, three real mice! Well, actually three mice and a silver tabby kit that was playing with the mice. Echokit blushed and stopped trying to put cobwebs on the mouse, which had a cut its fur. "Sorry." she said. Grayheart sat down. "Echokit, do you want to be a medicine cat?" he asked quietly. "Well," stammered Echokit "I would."


	3. Chapter 3, Mystickit

Her eyes were beautiful. Vivid. Swirling. And purple, to be exact. That's where she got her name, from her mystic eyes. Mystickit of RiverClan. It was her first day out...

Mystickit waggled her tail, took a deep breath and lept at Splashkit, her sister. "Ow! Stop it MysticKit!" yelped her sister. She sniffed "You are ruining her perfect fur Mystickit. And yours as well, with all that over exercising." Her mother, Swandive said sternly. Mystickit rolled her eyes. " I'm a warrior, not a snooty queen" muttered Mystickit under her breath.

"Fine." Mystickit turns to Skykit. "Hey Skykit, wanna play warrior and mouse tag?"

"Yeah! Can Littlekit play too?"

"I suppose." agreed Mystickit "He's a bit sickly. Shouldn't he be with Troutshine?" she added

"Hey! Littlekkit is fine, just smaller. He's MY brother, you know." Skykit argued defensively

"I just ment- nevermind. Littlekit can play." Mystickit said quickly. "Bet you can't catch me!" Mystickit dodged Littlekit and hurled towark the exit.

"Bet I can! Littlekit, catch! Tag her with the mossball!" Skykit tossed Little kit a bit of moss. Mystickit turned and was nearly tagged. _Wow, Littlekit is pretty fast!_ Littlekit was right behind her. Her paw hit the soft earth sending dust flying. Just as she was almost to base, which was Swantail, Mystickit tripped over a tail and went flying.

_Splat._ Mystickit landed with a thud. The good news? It didn't hurt. The bad news? Because she landed ON Swandive. "Heh, heh, hem.." Mystickit laughed nevously as her mother gave her a glare. Meanwhile Skykit mrowwed with laughter.

" I didn't mean LITERALLY when I said you have to hit base, Mystickit. You should see the look on your face!"

Slowly, Mystickit backed off. "Sorry" she said sheepishly. "I'll go and-"

"GO YOU!" yowled Littlekit triumphantly, smacking Mystickit with the mossball.

"Where is father?" asked Mystickit one day.

"You should meet him tomorrow." replied Swandive. Mystickit sighed. "I want to see him already!" Splashkit nodded. "Well" started the snowy white queen. "He's out hunting."

"Oh."

Cinderfrost sped into the nursery, blue eyes widened in fear. She stumbled. "What is it?" Swandive asked, alarmed.

"FOX!"


	4. Chapter 4, Soaringkit

"Your slower than a three legged badger!"

Despite Lilackit's soft teasing tone, Soaringkit put on a burst of speed and flew past Lilackit in a flash of soft light brown fur.

"Now who's the slow poke" He laughed.

Goldenlight nudged his shoulder. "Here," the golden furred queen said "Have a rabbit, I know you never had it before."

"Really?"

Excitement lit Soaringkit's amber eyes. "Thank you, mama!" His mother just gave a amused purr. "Your father was just like you." she said. "He would be proud, lovely kit of mine. Her heather eyes had a faraway look. He was trying to pretend to not like her pet name "lovely kit of mine" because tough warriors were not lovely or a kit. Even though he liked being his mother's kit, secretly.

He said "I wish I met him, before that rouge came."

Lilackit looked at him with smpathy. "He's watching in Starclan." Soaringkit sighed. "Enough sad thoughts." He grinned "Let's eat!" His friend smiled slightly.

"Can I try some, I never had any!" "Sure." Soaringkit smiled. "There's plenty."

* * *

"I, Soaringkit officially HATE leafbare." "Join the group, young un." Laughed Sorrelfur, a elder. She was deputy, but left for the elders den just before Soaringkit was born.

"Tell us a story, Sorrelfur!" Piped Lilackit, her pretty clear blue eyes sparkling.

"Well" rasped the former deputy "Tis' a long time since good ol' Firestar was 'round I rekon no cat even remembers his warrior name, 'cept a few cats. 'Twas "Fireheart" . Now this was when..." The elder cleared her throat "He was a new leader still young an' all. See, these mangy ol' rouges arrived under Tigerstars commend an' Scouge, see a little killin' beast of a rouge..."

* * *

"An' so Firestar kills the rouge and alls well." Finished Sorrelfur.

"Why twas long ago. All I know is I'm named after some cat named Sorreltail or something. She lived in his time. I reckon he's in the Place of lost spirits now."

"Soaringkit!" Frostsong cried. He turned to see the medicine cat looking scared.

"Yes?"

"Your mother has whitecough."

**I love cliffies. :3 Anyway, I'm greedy. REWIEW! To be evil, If I don't get 3 rewiews from different ppl, no more chappies until I do. Sorry, but I have only 3 rewiew now, and one is me. So R AND R for a Lilackit plushie! And a chance to be our shadowclan mystry kit! The main charrie of shadowclan is (not gonna tell the name until next chappie.) a male kit. He needs a kit to be his crush or friend or enemy. So tell me a name, gender and personality**


End file.
